


Karasuno Manager AU!

by bruthagoose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, High School, Karasuno, Other, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26262817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruthagoose/pseuds/bruthagoose
Summary: I decided to write a lil bit about a new girl manager for the Karasuno volleyball team! It's a very basic start but the chapter isn't too long and I hope to write more in the future with some interesting events. I'm not sure if people will even see this >_< but let me know if you liked it, want more, have suggestions, etc. Thank u!!! (again, story creds are mine but may be similar to some other works)
Comments: 1





	Karasuno Manager AU!

**Author's Note:**

> may... or may not have made the narrator's mannerisms like mine... anywayzzzz i call this chapter "I'm the Manager!"
> 
> (Currently not sure if i'll make a chapter 2!?)

“How does Hinata-kun do it?” I groan as I bike up and down Miyagi’s hilly countryside. I shiver, this morning is especially chilly. Biking this fast, I can’t enjoy the gentle sunlight warming my skin, or the sweet, dewy scent of the grass. I’m too focused on seeing the road through my tangled hair, and not slipping on the bike’s damp pedals. 

It has only been a week since I started waking up earlier to bike to morning practice with the guys, and I still haven’t grown accustomed to such cruel conditions. It’s my own fault, though. Looking back, when offered the manager’s position, I didn’t have to accept it. But I wasn’t involved with any other clubs or sports, so I took a chance. I was still debating whether or not it was a good idea when I was introduced to the team after one practice. One step through the gym doors and a whole new atmosphere surrounded me. An atmosphere of determination, teamwork, and… chaos. Most team members, I quickly found out, were energetic and very passionate about the sport. 

“Who knew that a group of high school guys could love volleyball this much?” I grumble, contemplating my decisions and wondering if I should back out now, let another person fill my place as manager. They’d probably be better at it than I am, the special volleyball terms confuse the hell out of me, and my eyes can’t follow the team’s intricate plays! But, I am the only manager they can get. When the team was trying to recruit a manager, no one was interested in the position. With important matches coming up, they needed one, and fast. “Ha!” I laugh, not like I’m the team’s savior or anything (despite the many ways Noya and Tanaka have greeted me during the past several practices). While dozing off, I glance at my watch. “Huh. HUH? KUSO!” I’m gonna be late if I keep this pace up! Taking a deep inhale of the early morning breeze, I place all my weight into my bike pedal, and force my tired legs to continue. “Damn Hinata-kun! Easy my ass!”… Grrr… just for good measure… “Boke!”


End file.
